Cameron Kennedy
Cameron Kennedy (2613-2675) aka Kamrena I, was the ruling Empress of Deltaria and Princess of Perimor, Jelbania. She was the wife of Matyas I and has one son named Matyas II. Both her husband and son were killed by the Deltarian Secret Police. Cameron Kennedy is the fourth born child of Steven P. Kennedy V and Henrietta, Empress of Jelbania. She was made a Princess of Jelbania upon her birth and was second in line to the throne before her older brother Steven P. Kennedy VI due to her Catholic baptism. Like her sibling, she went to Selucian Catholic private schools and gradudated in 2630. She attended Kennedy University and gradudated with a degree in psychology in 2634. During the Jelbek revolution that dethroned her brother, Cameron moved to Deltaria where she married Matyas I in 2645. In 2646 she gave birth to her first born son Matyas II who would later become the heir to the Jeltarian Empire before his untimely death. In 2656-2658, Cameron became Empress of Deltaria and Jelbania forming the royal alliance of the Deltarian-Jelbanian Empire. Unlike her husband, Cameron was more reserved when it came to government power. In order to keep control over Deltaria's chaotic politics, Cameron revived the Christian Royalist Party in Deltaria. Her party did amazingly well in Deltaria achieving 61% of the vote in 2655 and 87% in 2666. Frustrated by the politics of her husband, Cameron plotted with her brother Steven P. Kennedy VI to regain control of the Empire. In 2662, she secretly funded the People's Party. With her assistance, the People's Party toppled her husbands own party and gained majority control of the country. In 2666, she funded the return of the Christian Royalist Party and the Kagaku Party. In the 2666 election, Royalist factions under Cameron successfully captured a super majority. Deltarian-Kennedy Civil War Matyas I retaliated against his wife's actions by imprisoning her and organizing a rebellion against the Kennedy Royalists. Jelbanian troops loyal to Steven P. Kennedy VI entered Deltaria to put down the rebellion. Mobs of angry Deltarians struck at the Secret Police after decades of suffering and tyranny. As soon as the civil war started, Matyas and his son were killed by rogue Secret Police. Cameron escaped the Secret Police and fled to Jelbania while the war continued. Within a year, Deltarian rebels had been isolated to Doron Akigo. Finally in 2669, Deltarian rebels gave up and were assimilated back into Deltarian society. Empress of Deltaria As Empress of Deltaria, Cameron worked to end the police state making her the most popular leader in Deltarian's history. She also worked to create the Jeltarian Imperial Senate. She allowed for an elected Viceroy of Deltaria to assist her in the running the country. Although sympathetic to the people, Cameron was a skilled leader and did not hesitate to use various tactics to get her way. Titles Deltaria: :Titles :* Empress of Deltaria (2656-2671) :* ''Empress of Jeltaria (2666-2671) 'Jelbania: :'''Titles :* ''Princess of Perimor (2613-Present)